


The Angel in a Cage

by the-intelligent-blonde (fallen_angel_ashes7)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1960s, Crushes, Diners, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Military Background, Mindless Fluff, Promises, Summer Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallen_angel_ashes7/pseuds/the-intelligent-blonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer 1964</p><p>Lenox, Georgia, just East of Rt. 75, population: 800</p><p>They meet in the stifling heat of summer. He's a young military man who appears out of the blue. She's a pretty waitress at the local diner, scrounging to save up every penny for college. He's got a chance to see the world, but it comes with a price. She longs to be free from the cage she's been trapped in. Their meeting? Fate. Their future? Uncertain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Angel in a Cage

**Author's Note:**

> For: heichous-bride
> 
> I'm sorry if you think this is bad or weird or something. It's been years since I've actually written an original story and I'm inexperienced with the Rivetra ship. I really hope you enjoy it though. :) Merry Christmas. ~your Secret Santa, the-intelligent-blonde

_Summer_

"Can I get you anything, darling? Coffee, maybe?" Her voice was like honey, sweet and soothing to his ears after all of the harsh barking of orders he'd grown so accustomed to.

"Some coffee sounds great, Miss," he looked up, cool grey-blue eyes scanning to read the name-tag at the top left of her white blouse. "Petra. Thank you, ma'am." He spared a glance to her warm smile before returning his gaze to the book in his hands. She poured the hot liquid into his upturned cup and he felt her linger a little longer than necessary but just as he was about to ask her if she needed something, she took off to help the next customer.

"Tsk." The raven-haired male flicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, reaching for his cup and taking a sip of the black coffee. His eyes skimmed the well-worn pages he'd read so often, conjuring images in his mind of a rather tall male and his sidekick as he watched them solve crimes from an omniscient point of view. He watched the scenes play out in front of his eyes, heard Dr. Watson chide his comrade for his antics and snickered quietly at Holmes's silver-tongued reply.

 _'On the contrary, dear Watson!'_ the man in the diner mouthed along with the words he knew by heart. _'Of course Hope killed them and I'll tell you how I knew it was he who did it!'_

"Ahem." the soft voice from before was back and the steely-eyed man lifted his gaze from the book, meeting the hazel eyes of the young woman from before. His waitress. Her gaze was expectant and he realized she'd spoken but he hadn't heard her.

"Sorry. What was that?" his tone was sharper than he'd intended and her bright smile wavered for a split second before softening.

"I said, would you like to order any food?" Petra kept her calm demeanor, watching his unchanging expression with blatant curiosity in her gaze.

"No, thank you, ma'am." he tried to ignore her stare. Several moments passed and she still hadn't moved when he glanced up at her, eyes narrowing. "Is there something I can help you with?" his monotone voice held a hint of ice in it.

"It's nothing! It's just..." Petra shook her head quickly, her words trailing off as her eyes flicker between his stoic expression and the book in his hands. "Is that-... Is that Sherlock Holmes? By Sir Arthur Conan Doyle?" Her hazel eyes shone brightly with barely contained excitement and she nearly bounced onto the tips of her shoe-clad toes in her eagerness.

"Yes." he replied with a small quiver of surprise in his voice, his eyes widening slightly at her. "Why?"

"I read him all the time. He's a classic and one of my favorites." she beamed at him, blushing lightly when his expression shifted to one of actual interest.

"You read Sherlock Holmes?" he inquired.

"Oh, yes! I've been reading those stories since I was a child. My mother is the head librarian at the library just down the street, you see." she explained, practically beaming down at him in delight.

"Is that so? So you're a lover of classic novels then?" He closed the book in his hands and set it on the table next to his coffee, leaning an elbow onto the smooth surface and turning his body towards her. There was only a few more people in the diner so he figured she may as well join him. That was the thought that crossed his mind as he gestured to the booth opposite himself.

She nodded, blinked, and smiled sweetly before sitting, tucking her hands under her skirt to smooth it as she sat. "I've read all of the classics."

"It's nice to know that there's someone else out there who enjoys fine literature. My name is Levi, by the way." he offered her a small grin and a raise of one eyebrow as he studied her.

The pair continued to talk about books, classics and personal preferences alike, until more customers started filing in for the dinner rush. She bid him goodbye and stood and he gathered his things, promising to return the next day for more coffee and hopefully another chat. Levi found her interesting, excitable but with an infectious smile that seemed to warm him from the inside out. He was captivated by her and she seemed pretty friendly in return despite his initial coldness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And so the days went like that. The months of summer dedicated to stopping in at the diner every day to see her. Levi learned that besides books, Petra also loved the arts; painting, music, ballet. Although she'd never been to see a ballet, she had participated in a small class as a child. One afternoon they had been talking about their lives, their pasts and what they wanted for their futures when Petra had said something that struck deep with him.

"What I really want is to save up my money so I can go to a decent college and become a teacher. I... I've been stuck in this town all my life and I'd love to find some way to escape it, but on the other hand it's... Well, it's still my home." she giggled softly at her own words, rubbing her left wrist as she always did when she was slightly uncomfortable as Levi had noticed.

"You mean to tell me that you've never stepped a foot out of this town _ever_?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and she shook her head. He watched her face but she avoided his gaze, reaching up a tentative hand to tug at a strand of her ginger hair. He reached out a hand to gently grab her wrist, pulling it away from her locks, and bringing the back of it to brush his lips against it.

Petra's eyes widened, her shoulders tensing visibly at the gesture. She had grown used to the townsfolk of Lenox and their customs that the simple movement was a shock to her. Levi just smiled and lowered her hand to meet his other on the table, clasping her one in both of his and gently running a thumb across the smooth skin he'd just kissed.

"Would you like to join me on a small trip out of town? I promise we won't go far. What do you say, Petra? Do you trust me?" Levi's voice was soft but held a hint of something more underneath, like there was something he wasn't saying.

Petra blinked, her heart fluttering wildly in her chest. _'Yes!'_ Her mind screamed at her to say the word but it was caught in her throat as her jaw hung open. She closed her mouth with an audible snap and nodded mutely, a sweet smile spreading across her lips.

"Great. We'll go tomorrow." Levi released her hand with a low chuckle and she pulled her hand back towards her space. She tilted her head slightly, eyeing him with half-suspicion and half-amusement glinting in her hazel gaze.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Just a few miles North of Lenox there lay a large expanse of grass, a meadow full of wildflowers of all sorts. Smack dab in the middle of it sat Levi and Petra, surrounded by the beautiful flowers with a picnic basket nestled next to them. A red and white checkered quilt was spread out underneath them as they scooted closer together unknowingly.

"Petra..." Levi murmured her name causing a soft pink blush to light up her cheeks.

"Yes, Levi?" she replied, her voice steadier than she'd thought possible with the way her heart was pounding in her chest.

"I have to leave for the war soon.." he watched her reaction closely, tilting her chin up to meet his gaze when she tried to look away. "But I promise to write when I can and I will return for you. Sweet angel, please don't cry. I promise I will help you escape from your golden cage. We'll explore the world together as you once dreamed."

He took her left hand and kissed the back of it gently before reaching up to pluck a small daisy and curl the stem around her ring finger. She watched him with silent tears streaming down her cheeks. She had known about his military past, but she hadn't expected the draft to come so soon. Once he was done with his ministrations and the ring was complete, he looked up at her and smiled softly.

"I _will_ come back for you. I promise. Be brave for me, dear one, until then. Promise me?" he searched her eyes for any sign of her willingness to let him go, to let him fulfill his promise to America.

"I will." her voice squeaked and she cleared her throat to speak in a clearer tone. "I promise I'll wait for you to come home." She offered him a shaky smile and he leaned in to kiss her gently. His lips were warm and smooth against hers and she felt the small hairs on the back of her neck stand up. The feeling didn't last long and he pulled away again, something in his hands.

He held out his copy of A Study in Scarlet to her. "To remember me by. Think of me from time to time and I'll make it home safely." She took the book and nodded, clutching it to her chest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The letters had come often at first, Petra received at least two or three a week. Over the months though, they had become less frequent until finally Petra stopped receiving letters altogether. Weeks passed, months with no word and she had started to wonder if something horrible had happened. Would anyone even tell her?

One year later, on one chilly Autumn evening, she sat on her front porch reading a book. Levi's copy of A Study in Scarlet, the one he given to her in the meadow. Her mouth moved along with the words, a trait she'd picked up from him.

"Come, angel. Let us escape from your golden cage. We'll explore the world together as you once dreamed." The familiar words cut through her reverie, the voice making her heart ache even before she lifted her eyes. A wide, sweet smile spread across her lips, her face aglow with a happiness that had eluded her for so long.

The book fell to the ground as she stood, practically launching herself at the figure and burying her face in his neck. She hugged him tightly, murmuring softly. "Welcome home, Levi."


End file.
